Networks typically include network elements, such as routers, switches, or gateways, which transfer or switch data from one or more sources to one or more destinations. A packet is a data unit in which encapsulated information can be transmitted through a network. A network element, such as a router or a switch, may process packets. When the network element receives a packet at an input port, the network element may determine a destination and/or output port for the packet and/or determine whether to drop the packet or send the original or modified packet to another network element through an output port.
Components of the network element may malfunction or go out of service. In order to maintain functioning of the network element, the network element may contain a backup component, which may take over when a particular component of the network element malfunctions or goes out of service. A particular network element may include a large number of components. For example, the particular network element may be connected to a large number of other network elements and may maintain an interface with each other network element to which the particular network element is connected. Therefore, if one of the particular components fails, a transition to a backup component may be complicated. Furthermore, assuring that the transition occurs without an interruption in the performance of the network element may tax the resources of the network element.